laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Grant
Alexander Grant, more commonly known as Xander was one of the founding members of the Fate Slayers as well as an ex slave of the church of Zaurus. Appearance Xander's true appearance is perpetually shrouded by his white hooded robe and his white mask. He can be seen sporting plain hunters' clothing under his robe. Biography Early Life Xander was raised by his two farmer parents in Summershore for the first six years of his life. Then one day, a group of slavers appeared in town and his parents attempted to speak out against their actions they were cut down and Xander was taken into slavery. Six years into enslavement, he met a young boy named Emeth Mechapes who was also a slave. Unlike the other slaves however, he showed no fear of their situation. The boy was clearly younger than many of the others yet he frequently helped them with their duties. Over time Emeth and Xander grew close and formed a brotherly bond. Xander noticed that whenever the convent girls arrived Emeth would abandon his work to watch their arrival, before returning to work with a disappointed look. Xander could tell he was looking for someone so when one day Emeth returned happily from his watch, Xander couldn't help but be curious. He followed Emeth's gaze for the whole day until he could pick out which girl was catching his eye. The girl he was looking at was a fair yet fragile looking young girl, with black and red hair, leading the other girls. While the girl was certainly beautiful, she was amongst many other beauties in the convent. On top of that was the fact that she was clearly not a human. Despite this, Emeth spent his whole day watching her and he managed to position himself to "coincidentally" run into her. As they spoke, Xander kept watch and only finally showed himself when it was clear that he and Emeth were in danger of being caught. He and Emeth stole away and that night he tried to force Emeth to explain himself. After some prodding Emeth shared with him that he knew her years before, and began to share mor eof his past slowly. Every few months, the convent girls would again visit their church, and again Emeth would steal away to speak with the girl again. Eventually, either out of boredom or curiosity, Xander joined the conversations and was formerly introduced to Tyria Mechapes. As the years past, the convent girls under Tyria grew closer to Xander and the rest of the slaves and they began to plot an escape. When the day of the escape arrived, Xander, Emeth, Tyria, another slave named Adlar and a convent girl named Phel took lead of the escapees leading them out to sea. As their escape seemed guaranteed, the church came upon them. They sieged the ship and captured any they could from the wreckage. They successfully captured Emeth and Phel but Xander and Tyria managed to work together to free them both. In the process though, they were both taken back into captivity. After being recaptured, Xander and Tyria were separated and Xander was sent to a much more severe labour camp. There he befriend Lucian and began to plot his escape. When they finally saw an opening they took it. Dead War As they fled they were pursued and Xander was fatally wounded. Lucian helped his friend as best he could but their pursuers continued to dog them and finally Xander had died. He awoke at night with Emeth sitting in front of him. Emeth explained that he had been revived by using spare "parts" Emeth had procured in his travels. Xander thanked him but immediately stopped as he couldn't recognize his own voice. That night he was introduced as Xander to the group and he and Lucian formally joined them. They stopped on the road to help stop some more kidnappings and were temporarily captured by a were-tiger. They managed to defeat him but they were aware that they were being watched. They killed his lord who was experimenting on the kidnapped victims. They were told that the dragon was evil but upon closer inspection, they quickly saw that Bernard, the merchant leader of the town, was not all he claimed. They approached the mountain and thanks to Sherman,Xander and Emeth's draconic, were able to learn the dragons wife was killed by a red dragon, and that Bernard had stolen one of his eggs. They returned to Bernard's office, killed him and took back the eggs, along with his mystic bag of holding. Terandious, the dragon thanked them and grants them his wife's scales for armor. Emeth used his share to enhance Xander. The group then traveled to an ancient forest where they encountered a Tarrasque. The colossal monster fought them and killed Bobo. Emeth broke the crystal that was possessing the creature and, saddened by their loss, the group made camp. In the morning they found a cabin and while his allies were distracted, Emeth brokered a deal with Malcolm, the sorcerer that lived there, that he would revive Bobo if within a month Emeth killed Marcus Dawning, who Emeth had befriended years ago during his travels, and brought him his head. After Bobo was revived Emeth was unsure of his mental state, so Xander made him a necklace with a powerful explosive in the gem. They then traveled to Amaranthia and helped Sherman on a mission he was given by Marcus to retrieve a legendary blade. Sherman's rival Dante was angered by not being selected for the task. After finding the sword and leaving it to be repaired they ventured into a cavern to investigate rumors of shady individuals lurking there, and in the cave they found a mark of Tharizdun. Emeth and Sherman both recognized it and Emeth took Bobo with him to see if the weapon smith was alright. While they were gone Xander and the rest of the party took on a group of Tharizdun worshippers. After they were defeated, Dante emerged and explained his planned betrayal. After vocalizing his anger, Emeth knocked Dante into a wall so hard that he collapsed the cavern in on him. They returned to Marcus and informed them of what had happened before returning home. A few days later, Wolfie got a letter from his family informing him that his adoptive father had died and there would be a funeral held for him. For support, the group attended with him learning that his parents were quite well off. Xander decided to wait outside and scout the area in case of danger. Later on during the service, Emeth saw that Roy, Wolfie's cousin, challenged Wolfie to a duel, but he had archers and intended to cheat. Emeth then had Xander make the fight fair and Xander did so by killing the archers and crippling Roy's leg Unfortunately, they were not able to find Roy, despite being severely injured. After some time passed, Emeth and Xander snuck back into Amaranthia and Xander served as lookout. On their way back they found a sylph bloodied on the side of the road so they brought him to Griffith at the new guild hall. While they were gone they had announced their departure from Sabretooth and formed their own guild which Emeth named the Fate Slayers. As they continued home he also discovered the body of a young elf girl and Emeth decided to revive her the same way he did Xander. After the ritual they learned her name was Yvette and she was a bit vulgar in her mannerisms. After continuing their adventures they were contacted by Adlar and the Sons of Truth about a problem they had and Emeth begrudgingly brought along his comrades as well as Ventus, the now conscious sylph. They assaulted the keep that held one of Emeth's old friends and rescued him. Ventus had proved his merit and Emeth invited him to join the Fate Slayers. When they returned Emeth was elected as the first guild master and began a hiring spree. The following morning, the guild received an unofficial job request, meant to root out some vampires in a nearby city. Emeth, Xander, Yvette, Sherman and Lucian all left for the city while Griffith stayed behind a kept watch. When they made it to the city, they were met by a man named Victor, who introduced himself as a local vampire hunter. The group managed to kill a small group of vampires, and found the entrance to their caves. Victor opted to stay behind and wait until sundown, when the vampires would gather. Sherman and Lucian slept in the inn, while Emeth and Victor rested atop the inn with X and Y watching from nearby. Xander could tell after a while that something was amiss, and decided to inspect. It turned out that Emeth and Victor had been replaced with illusions. While Yve started testing to see if Victor would stop being an illusion, Xander started tracking their friends down, and eventually tracked them to a cave under the city. Not long after he and Yve arrived, Dante arrived killing Victor, who turned out to be a vampire lord. He gifted Emeth with his skull ring, and left again. While leaving the caves, they found a man dressed like Victor looking very confused. He introduced himself as Charles, and Emeth offered him a job as the guild chef with an alarming signing bonus. As the group continued back towards the guild, they made a pit stop in Nater, as Emeth wanted to pay Veronica a visit. While speaking with her and her son Zack, he also offered the two jobs as the guilds accountant and blacksmith respectively, also with high signing bonus'. When they returned to the guild, the new employees quickly got to work. They learned from Griffith that not only had Maverick committed suicide, but that the demonic remains of Maloron Emeth sold were being used to revive him. The next day, the guild held a funeral for their previous guild master, and made way to stop the resurrection. On the way to Maloron, the group stopped at an enchanter in Amaranthia and upgraded their equipment, as well as hired the enchanter for the guild. When they got to the resurrection site, Emeth had Ventus scout the situation learning that they had hostages. Opting to leave Sherman, Lucian, Yve and Griffith outside, the rest of the group went in to stop the ritual. They took out the cultists, though Emeth seemed surprised that his newly enchanted weapons didn't seem to work as expected on them. After the last of the cultists fell, a giant pillar of black flame erupted from a dish in the center of the room, and the elf they had brought along turned out to be a black demon in disguise. Moments after the others were teleported to the room, Maloron emerged from the flames. He quickly killed Griffith, and prepared to kill the others before Lucian attacked him clawing out his eyes. Emeth quickly ordered everyone to escape, and as Xander turned to look behind him, he saw his old friend impaled by the demon. They were able to just barely seal the cave as they left, and made way to warn Marcus of the on coming demon threat. After warning Marcus, he set up his clerics to ward the city, and sent The Fate Slayers back to the guild via teleportation. When they arrived, Jeff informed them that there was a group of new recruits. As they moved in to greet them, they found Dante and his band of deathknights had bound their employees. As they began speaking, and unknown man appeared in the room and decapitated two of the deathknights, while pulling Veronica and Zack away from them. Veronica seemed to recognize the man as Michael Stoneskin. They decided to work together under the notion that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and then Dante and the others left. Not long after the previous receptionist had been let go, they hired a new receptionist, a succubus named Belira. The following day, the group began testing their new recruits. Much to his surprise, one of the recruits was a Kohanim like he was. Xander strongly distrusted the man, as he felt that he would draw too much attention to himself, Emeth and Yve. After splitting up the groups, Xander tested the groups on their ability to hunt. One of the groups he was informed to give a lesson to, as they wished to grow as people. Xander expressed his dislike towards the Kohen, questioning why he was there. One of the few recruits he liked was Steven as he thought outside the box. However, due to his skill level and discipline, it seemed unlikely that he would be accepted into the guild. Emeth then decided with the help of the other members of the guild who was allowed to join and who wasn't. The only two who weren't accepted were James due to his arrogance, and Steven for his lack of experience. After separating the recruits to their respective bunks and sending them on a test mission, they others set out for the assault on Maloron, who was attacking Amaranthia and failing. On the way there, Ventus asked if Emeth could figure out what happened to his sister, and he and Emeth left on their own, but Emeth returned before Ventus did. Ventus later met up with the others and strangely requested to officially join the guild. the group met with Dante and mounted their attack. It was a hard fought battle, but they managed to bring the demon down. As expected though, Dante revived the demon as his thrall. Though Emeth used all his resources to stop the two from escaping, it proved in vain. They proceeded to inform Marcus of what had happened, and requested a cleric return with them to make the guild hallow ground. When they arrived back at the guild, they discovered that the recruits had been successful in their mission, but that they had a strange occurrence when one of their opponents dropped dead without warning. The following morning, a group of nobles including Marcus arrived at the guild to discuss things with Emeth. Xander lead them to his room, and then left to guard the guild again. The guild soon left and met with the nobles forces soon gathered with Dante's moving castle looming in the background getting ever closer. They formulated a quick plan and Ventus set out on his own, using the rod to decimate Dante's army, with its three shots he managed to eliminate Maloron, and all of the Necromancers in the army. Soon the group entered Dante's castle. After defeating Roy, who then proceeded to decay and change form after dying the group made a plan once they were given Dante's supposed location a few floors up by James whom had been feeding misinformation to Dante's forces. Ventus snuck up the side of the tower as Emeth teleported a group onto the same floor, but Dante wasn't there. There was a attic above them and they could hear Dante talking to Roy. As soon as the attic door was opened Ventus released obscuring mist filling both layers with thick fog. After Emeth and Wolfie followed him up, Xander heard a loud metallic sound in the room they were in. An orb that had been sitting on a table the floor below began to glow and pulse, and when Yve was unable to move it or hit it with her new holy axe, the group began to retreat as its pulse waves began to destroy nearby buildings and geographical formations. With the help of Marcus, the guild soon discovered that normal enchanted weapons would damage it so Xander began to attack it, and with two precise crossbow shots, he was able to destroy the orb in its entirety. Post Dead War After Dante's death, Emeth and Marcus hid Dante's wife and son so they could live on and the Silver Dragons were each rewarded handsomely for protecting the world. The guild separated as Wolfie left to rule his city, and Lorna had decided to rule Arcton, which she renamed Karning, Sherman returned to lead the Dawnguard, Ventus collected all of the sylphs of Unitas and departed the continent on a floating island, and Emeth continued with his work as guild master with Xander and Yvette at his side and, thanks to information he had gleaned from a conversations with Davina, he knew where to go to find Tyria. Once they had rescued Tyria, Xander greeted his old friend and welcomed her to the world of the free. After a few years they decided to move the Fateslayers hall to Crombern, appointed a new guild master and moved the Sons to a secure location. After a few hundred years, Emeth finally discovered where Tyria's family was and they all traveled for a time to find them. On their journey they stopped often to try and stop some catastrophe or another and rumours began to circulate again of the Golden Eyed Silver Haired Omen. After meeting with Tyria's family they return home to see that the Sons had grown in the decades that had passed. At their return, Emeth decided to keep their appearance secret as well as that of his friends. They began traveling across the world alone killing those who began worshiping the Omen, as they were all evil in their eyes. Not long after returing, Emeth and Tyria's daughter Nephesh was born. He enjoyed playing with the child as it gave him a sense of normalcy. Xander and Yvette began staying with Tyria for some of Emeth's journeys, and after one such quest, he introduced his illegitimate daughter, Sylanna to them. Xander was upset by this and demanded that Emeth explain this betrayal but Emeth refused. Xander was furious with him and sided wholly with Tyria but a few years later, surprisingly, Tyria gave birth to their second daughter, Deror. Xander did not agree with mistreating the child but he was also unconfortable around her so he instinctually avoided her. Xander watched as they grew and began teaching Nephesh about Emeth's history as she planned to succeed her father as leader of the Sons. A few days after Sylanna turned forty, Tyria finally explained to Xander who Sylanna truly was After that he noticed that Nephesh and Sylanna slowly began to get along more, but on the other hand Deror became more and more rebellious. On her 40th birthday, she decided to abandon the Sons and her family and departed the continent in search of adventure. Shortly after her departure, Tyria gave birth to a boy named Esher. They again raised him this time with the help of Sylanna and Nephesh. Years passed and one day Emeth stumbled upon the legend of Mount Unity. As he skimmed it he realized that it may have detailed away of accessing some legacy that The First had left behind. They began to excavate major parts of the mountain but they never found anything. However, one night, Emeth awoke with a start and rushed to the mountain. When he returned he explained to Xander that Tyria had disappeared and had Xander search the entirety of Bretton for her. After searching thoroughly he returned to discover Emeth had never returned. Nephesh asked that he and Esher continue to search for Tyria, and a year later when they returned they discovered that Sylanna and Yvette had also disappeared. Xander decided to search for his family while Nephesh continued to lead the Sons. Reclaiming Unity Xander traveled the world looking for his family and returned periodically to Karning to speak to Nephesh. On one said return, he witnessed the Unity Party and Larkin's Crew having a rambunctious time at the bar. It was at this time that Maiyr approached him curious about his appearance. They spoke for a time and he told Maiyr of his search for Emeth and warned him to avoid him if ever their paths should cross. Months later he met Adara on another return and they spoke for a time. She seemed quizzical and he subtly hinted towards joining the Blackthorn as he recognized her as a member of the Unity Party and thought she may be useful in catching Emeth. A bit more than a year later, he was contacted by Nephesh and she told him that she had found her father.